The Mamas at the Reception
by late2bbparty
Summary: A missing conversation from Booth and Brennan's wedding. Usual disclaimers apply, reviews appreciated.


Caroline Julian was a happy woman. An hour ago she had witnessed the marriage of her favorite FBI agent, the setting in the garden was beautiful and she had a glass of champagne in her hand. She was hard pressed to find any flaw in her world right now. Taking a sip, she noticed Dr. Cam Saroyan in conversation with the said agent's mother and looking desperately for rescue. Feeling in the mood to spread her good cheer she headed over to the women.

"Excuse me, Dr. Saryoan, Marianne, I am sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Cam for a moment, hate to mix business with pleasure, but murder never waits, " the prosecutor nodded slightly to Booth's mom while grabbing the pathologist and started walking away.

Cam stuttered her apologies to Marianne, and then waited till they were out of earshot before asking Caroline, "ok what's up?"

"Nothing, you just look like you needed to get away, was I wrong?" The prosecutor asked innocently.

Cam sighed, "Oh God, was it that obvious?"

"Only to those blessed with my powers of observation Cheri."

"Good. " Cam exhaled with relief, "I wouldn't hurt Seeley's feelings for anything, and I know he's happy to have his mom back in his life, and she seems like a nice enough person, but, seriously I can't stand her. I know it's none of my business and if he's forgiven her I shouldn't have a problem but every time I look at her I just..." she trailed off, realizing that Caroline probably didn't know about Booth's childhood and she should definitely not be the one to enlighten her.

"Want to shake her and scream how on earth do you leave two little boys with a drunken bastard?" Caroline finished for her.

"He's told you about that?" Cam asked incredulously. Her friend was very tight lipped about his past. What she knew, mostly came from Jared, a few tidbits from Hank, and a lot of fill in the blanks. Since she knew Caroline had only met Hank today and had never met Jared, she was shocked.

"Not really, but you don't to my lofty position in life without being able to read between the lines and put two and two together. " The prosecutor replied and sipped her champagne. She'd figured out with bits and pieces of info carefully collected over the years. Neither one spoke much about their personal lives, but during one late night work session dinner break she'd told him about her family and he'd shared that his grandfather had raised him because his parents couldn't. He hadn't offered details as to why, but the clues eventually added up. She noticed that when his post case celebratory drink was a coke it meant that Parker was going to be with him the next day. At least until Parker was about 5 and then he started to allow himself one and only one beer. It quickly became common knowledge at the Hoover that if Booth was working a case were child or spousal abuse was suspected no one accepted his invitation to spar with him at the gym. Even leaving him to the punching bags he'd sometimes sport bruised knuckles. Other comments over the years had supported her suspicions about Edwin, so she hadn't been surprised when offers of condolences were politely but firmly refused when he'd died a couple of years back. However, she would admit to being stunned when one Monday morning she'd casually asked Seeley how his weekend was and he'd told her about Marianne's wedding and meeting his new step-siblings.

Bringing herself back to the present, Ms Julian remarked, "I had to practice my best charm school manners the whole time I was talking to her earlier" at Cam's puzzled look she continued, "in the South us ladies go to finishing school so we can learn to say 'Bless your heart' instead of 'F U'"

Cam's last sip of champagne just about came out of her nose. She put her hand over her mouth and coughed. "I am so glad to hear that. I've been thinking what a terrible friend I am. "

She was stopped from continuing by the arrival of Angela who asked, "how come you're a terrible friend?"

Cam hesitated, not wanting to gossip, but her usual filters were a little lax courtesy of the champagne. However, a quick glance showed that he was not in earshot and she knew that neither Angela or Caroline would repeat this. "Booth's mom. I know how important family is to Seeley and how little he has. So, I get why he's trying to work it out, but I'm finding it difficult to be friendly with her. "

Angela just nodded. "You and me both. I've been trying to be on my best behavior the last couple of days so that I don't burn any more bridges with Booth. I'm just grateful that I'm not likely to have to spend much time with her in the future. At least until I get my attitude adjusted.

"Well, she's his mama, not ours. We don't have to be so understanding, at least until she shows up at their next holiday dinner. " The prosecutor stated.

The artist murmured, "Don't think that's happening."

That surprised Cam "I thought Dr. Brennan liked her?"

"Liked who?" Bones appeared behind them. The three looked at each other nervously, but Angela, being Angela just went for blunt.

"Booth's mom."

"Oh, yes, I do. I'm not sure what she thinks about me though. I think I might have made her uncomfortable. "

This could be interesting thought Caroline, "And how might have you done that, Cherie?"

"Well, we were talking about my book and my writing, and I mentioned that I was having some writer's block."

"Don't see where that's a problem, " said Cam.

"No she was fine with that."

"Well then what happened sweetie?"

"The writers block was because I believe I had come up with the perfect murder and body disposal. But obviously that wouldn't make a good novel since the whole point of my books is to solve crime with forensic evidence. If the crime can't be solved, then I can't write the book. "

Cam was puzzled, "Ok, it's a little disconcerting to think that you've put some thought into getting away with murder, but given your careers it's somewhat understandable. Not sure why that freaked her out. "

"That came later, when she asked for more details and I told her it would be illogical for me to share them with her."

"Illogical? " All three of them stared at her.

"Yes. I told her that it would be imprudent in case I ever needed to carry out my plan. " She shook her head impatiently at their blank stares. "Well you know I don't believe in absolutes, so I shouldn't rule out the possibility of needing to commit murder under certain extreme circumstances. "

"OooooooKay " Cam said slowly, "and what circumstances would those be?" She was almost afraid to ask in front of the prosecutor.

"Well obviously if my life was in danger. Or Christine's or Parker's or Booth's." She paused, considering, " or someone was hurting them. "

"So, you just may have mentioned to Booth's mom that if somebody hurt him you could make them disappear?" Caroline summarized.

"Yes. But I still don't see why that would be cause for discomfort. " She frowned, "Oh. I think I understand now. That may have been misinterpreted as a threat. Which of course it is not, unless the original requirement for action is fulfilled, and even then there are other factors involved. Perhaps I need to discuss it further with her and clarify my rationale. "

"No, sweetie. I don't think that's necessary. You may have just read Marianne's reaction incorrectly." Angela refused to look at Cam or Caroline as she said that, because she knew that the other ladies were doing the same mental fist pump as herself.

Brennan looked puzzled for a minute and then replied, "Well, I trust your judgment on such matters. Now, if you'll excuse me my husband is waving to me. " She walked towards him, thinking to herself that she was a little surprised at how much joy she got out of saying the word husband when it applied to her and Booth.

Caroline drained her glass and chuckled. "The brilliant doctor truly has no idea how scary she can sometimes be does she?"

"Nope. But, I for one am really glad she's on our side. " Cam tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. And Seeley's she mentally added.

Caroline's gaze followed Brennan towards Booth and the softened as she watched him put his arm around his bride's waist and whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was caused the good doctor to blush and smile even wider. "Do you think he has any idea?"

Angela laughed, "Yep. I have it on good authority that he knows the truth of her and is absolutely dazzled by it. "

The opening notes of 'Hot Blooded' came on over the sound system and the trio dispersed to find dance partners


End file.
